


Smiling

by Adapted_Batteries



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Basically same universe except if Eve died in season 1 finale, Ezekiel being cute, M/M, Wingman Stone, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adapted_Batteries/pseuds/Adapted_Batteries
Summary: from an anon on Tumblr: "Could you write some flyzekiel possibly? Maybe something where Ezekiel has a huge crush on Flynn and Flynn has no idea? (Preferably in a world where him and Eve aren't together, unless you're a fan of added drama)"





	Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> I literally got this today (April 24th, 2017) and wanted to write today to celebrate getting an unexpected A on my chemistry exam and finishing up a week of exams, so this happened.

Flynn literally twirled around the Annex from bookshelf to bookshelf, picking out books and reading certain lines which would lead him to other books. Though not as twirly, Stone also scoured a variety of manuscripts, bouncing what he found off Flynn. The Cassandra and Jenkins watched them in amazement, occasionally adding things when the two got stumped.

Ezekiel didn’t show his amazement, instead doing his usual disinterested act whenever missions required a load of literature and lore to complete. To everyone else, Ezekiel’s only role in this mission was getting them in the museums and getting out the artifacts causing all the ruckus without any issues. Of course this wasn’t a really hard task for him, so Ezekiel lounged at one of the desks, waiting for them to get the information sorted so he could do his job. With this extra downtime, Ezekiel gave in to his ever-growing enjoyment of watching Flynn work.

This was a recent development for Ezekiel. Over the past year he didn’t care all that much for Flynn, when Flynn happened to be there, but with the whole Apep thing going on Flynn had been hanging around a lot more. He understood why Flynn had been avoiding the group; it probably hurt more than Ezekiel could imagine to lose Eve to Dulaque’s sword, but Flynn also just threw the new Librarians to the wind while he sorted himself out, forgetting that it hurt them too.

Flynn probably still hurt, he guessed by the way Flynn absolutely threw himself into defeating Apep, not that it was a bad thing to be focused on doing, but it’s all Flynn would do, even when the group would try to get him to relax. Yet something in his single minded focus intrigued, or rather, pleased Ezekiel to watch. He attributed this weird feeling to the sudden amount of care Flynn had for Ezekiel’s wellbeing back with the whole werewolf incident, different from the pure concern Stone had showed him. 

Lately Ezekiel could’ve sworn Flynn was being extra nice around him. He’d catch a few gazes aimed at him, some with small smiles attached, and Flynn seemed to pick on him less than he used to for whatever reason, less looking down on Ezekiel like he was just a kid and more like he was a competent member of the team.

_Forget it, he was just being nice_ , Ezekiel chided himself as he got lost in thought, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he looked back at Flynn who was getting excited about something in the book he just whipped off the shelf, eyes wide with a fire inside, mouth going a mile a minute about something Ezekiel didn’t catch and was thus lost on, the hand not holding the large book gesturing wildly.

“Ya alright Jones?” Stone’s voice snapped him out of his tunnel vision on Flynn. Jenkins and Cassandra were looking at the book Flynn was still gesturing to, but Stone had walked over to Ezekiel, a knowing look on his face.

“I’m fine...why?” Ezekiel asked, voice faltering. 

“Not every day I find you smilin’ at someone,” Stone said, throwing in a smirk for good measure before he looked over at the rest himself. “It’s sure nice to have him back around here.”

“Yeah, it is,” Ezekiel breathed, not realizing until after he said it how _affectionate_ it sounded. Stone caught it too, glancing back at Ezekiel with an eyebrow raised, which in turn made Ezekiel blush in embarrassment. “I mean it’s good he’s here to help us defeat Apep, and not off moping who knows where.” Ezekiel stopped talking before he kept floundering with his words and said something he didn’t want Stone to hear.

“He’s close to getting this one out of the way,” Stone added, motioning with the book in his hands. “Then we can get back to Apep and that mess.”

“That’s good,” Ezekiel replied automatically, already getting distracted by Flynn’s erratic yet oddly graceful movements as he searched for a manuscript on the cluttered table.

“You’re really gone, aren’t ya?”

“What?” Ezekiel had no clue what Stone meant.

“It ain’t rocket science to figure out why you keep lookin’ at Flynn like he’s the best thing out there,” Stone clarified with eyebrows raised again.

Ezekiel thought about putting his guard up. He didn’t really want to have this conversation with Stone, but Stone was right; he was a goner whether he tried to deny it or not. “It’s not like I can do anything about it,” Ezekiel sighed, somehow slouching further into the chair.

“Why not?” Stone asked flatly.

“‘Cos...he’s not...that way,” Ezekiel stammered, scrambling for a reasonable answer.

“Now what makes you say that?”

“I don’t know...Eve…”

“So?” 

“What, are you telling me I should ask Flynn out?” Ezekiel retorted, a bit louder than he intended. He hoped no one else heard, but based on the sudden silence, he was screwed.

“Excuse me?” Flynn squeaked. The group were all looking at Ezekiel, in various states of confusion and mild disbelief. Stone, however, looked like he was trying to bite back a smile or a laugh.

“Uh,” Ezekiel swallowed, ready to make up some cover story, but Stone lightly whacked him in the shoulder. “Maybe, after this mission, we should go get a drink...together?”

Flynn looked confused. “Sure?” A few moments later something clicked. “Oh...oh, yes, I’d like that.” He smiled back at Ezekiel, throwing in a wink for good measure. 

“Congratulations. Now that you have your evening planned, perhaps we should get back to the task at hand, preferably before any more bad things can happen,” Jenkins said, seemingly more annoyed at the interruption than anything.

Flynn gawked at Jenkins for a moment before shaking his head and looking back down to his book, albeit with more red in his face than before. “Right, so like I was saying, if we use….”

“See, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Stone said, playfully slapping Ezekiel again. 

Ezekiel batted him away. “Dude that’s not how I would’ve gone about it.” 

“But it worked, and you have a date whenever this is done, so who cares?”

“Ugh….thanks, I guess,” Ezekiel mumbled, suddenly deciding that anything on the desk was more interesting than Stone. Stone snorted at Ezekiel’s sudden shyness and went back over to the bookshelves like nothing happened. 

Ezekiel rolled his eyes at the back of Stone, but when he glanced back over to Flynn, who happened to look up as he did, he felt a flutter in his chest, and let that smile reclaim his face.


End file.
